Malediction
Spider-Man: "Malediction" is the opening roleplay of Peter's sixth arc, we get to see what his life has become after sacrificing himself to save clone Gwen Stacy's life. Set on February Eighth, Peter has somewhat given up the life of Spider-Man to focus on academics and such while still also occasionally helping S.H.I.E.L.D takeout some bad guys, we get to basically see the curse that is Spider-Man. Background The Story Working at F.E.A.S.T Starting off slowly, Peter is making his final rounds at his new not paying volunteer job at the F.E.A.S.T center in Chinatown nearby his apartment. Peter grabs all the empty bottles and such throwing them into either the garbage or the sink for cleaning then walks upstairs to his boss's office, Martin Li. He politely asks if he can leave early as there is a new professor at his college and he wants to be there early and Martin accepts being the nice man he is. Peter, before exiting, tells him about his Aunt May Parker and how she could be fit for the manager position as Martin needs someone to run the Chinatown building aka. the one they are currently in. He says he can organize an interview tomorrow then Peter leaves running into a kid he met previously, Miles Morales. The Electro Breaks Free After exiting F.E.A.S.T and finding no empty cabs, Peter jumps into an alleyway and changes into his Spiderware costume and swings off to Empire State University. However while webbing to the scene he finds Electro and jumps into action to thwart whatever it is that's happening. Electro had broken out from the Raft and arrived at a loading dock near ESU where he was being attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D reinforcements trying to capture him but his abilities and costume made him near invincible. Thankfully Spider-Man swings in wallrunning against floating crates (floating due to Electro's abilities) and talks to Max while dodging his attacks until he is eventually hit by a crate twice. However Peter had completed his job of buying time and S.H.I.E.L.D shot Electro with a prototype gun rendering any and all abilities of his defunct for the time being allowing him to be arrested. Aftermath He sadly arrives late due to how long the battle took making his impression pretty clear to his new professor Mendel Stromm, this causes a somewhat detention. The Curse Following that, Peter continues his day normally, using his abilities to take interesting photos for the Daily Bugle, work his job at Joe's Pizza, and furthermore. He ends his day going to Felicia Hardy's apartment only to find she's packed up and plans to leave, they are breaking up. Peter is of course sad but he knows he can't even stop her, she states also that the flame they had has kinda went out thus the title of this sequence, 'The Curse.' Does Spider-Man or Peter Parker cause more trouble to his daily life? Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Avengers Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Electro Stories Category:Mr. Negative Stories Category:Black-Cat Stories Category:Miles Morales Stories Category:Robot Master Stories